


One Job.

by sourbunnywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Derek, Anti-Social Derek, Crack, Derek Has Issues, Food, Funny, Gen, Grumpy Derek Hale, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbunnywolf/pseuds/sourbunnywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale gets grumpy when people don't do things right, especially when it comes to his food orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Job.

Derek Hale wasn't one to make a scene, unless it was absolutely necessary. He was that type of angry, that simmered just under the surface while his face expresssed his irritation. You knew he wasn't pleased with you by just looking at him, but he stood there like a stone statue, staring daggers into your soul.

Fortunately though, there wasn't anyone to threaten, because Derek was alone in his loft. He stared at his table, at the food spread across the wooden surface. This wasn't what he wanted, they added things in his food that he didn't ask for. Derek took in a breath, and exhaled it through his mouth in a huff. He stared at the food, until his shoulders sagged in defeat, he was hungry, and annoyed. Two things that didn't mesh well together. All he wanted was food that he didn't have to pick things he disliked out of. These were one of the moments when he wished those annoying teenagers were here, because he would offer them what he didn't like.

Derek struggled with so many things, but this one thing that bothered him the most; did he eat the food, or go back and demand that he get a new one? That involved social interaction, which he wasn't too fond of. He already had to deal with Scott, and Stiles who were like hamsters on crack most of the time. He sighed to himself, then used his fingers to pick out the pineapple from his pita. Who puts pineapple on a pita, anyway? And green /and/ black olives? Really? People had some strange tastes in food. He took the time however, to pick each little bit of food out, but not before grumbling profanities, as well as the incompetence of the young woman who served him. Or was it a male? He wasn't too sure, he wasn't paying that much attention. All he was thinking about was getting his food, and getting out of there, and back into the safety of his loft.

After a few minutes, Derek had made organized little piles of pineapple, as well as the black, and green olives. He never understood why people enjoyed them. One was far too sweet, and the others had a weird taste that he didn't like. And together? That was an odd combination, but he sat there patiently picking out everything until he was satisfied enough to eat. He hated the thought of wasting food, but he didn't know what else to do, considering he was alone in his loft, and he wasn't about to call anyone over to share this little tidbit about himself. He wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of his life, especially from Stiles. He seemed to enjoy annoying him, just to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Stupid kids. One job."

Derek muttered under his breath to himself, then sighed some more. He was still miffed about his food mess-up, and he kept going on in his mind that it wasn't that hard to make a pita. He probably could have made it himself, but between saving the kids of Beacon Hills, and getting his ass handed to him, he really didn't have time to cook himself food. Much less go grocery shopping for said food.  
But then he began to eat his food, and everything was forgotten, because the taste of the food overpowered his annoyance. In this moment, everything was quiet, and Derek could finally have a moment to just relax, and enjoy himself without worrying about anything else.


End file.
